


Study Date

by trueamericanwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, POV Allison, among other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueamericanwolf/pseuds/trueamericanwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has a crush on Kira so when she invites her over to study for a test, well she's nervous to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! so ive never in my life written girl on girl so i don't know if i did it well??? soo sorry if it's horrible! zoey edited it for me god bless her and said it was okay so im hoping anyone who reads this thinks so too!

Allison isn’t sure how to feel, or better yet if she can accept that this is exactly how she’s feeling, but when she looks at Kira and sees her smile, sees her genuine beautiful smile, well she kind of already accepts it.

It didn’t happen all at once. Well, her feeling for Kira, yes, but feelings for girls in general, no. She had felt attractions to Lydia, but she never really knew where it would go. Sure they would have sleepovers and Lydia would play with her hair while they laid in bed together, legs intercrossed and faces almost touching, but it never went to that level. It was more of a forbidden feeling that Allison didn’t act on.

But for some reason she wants to act on this, wants to somehow tell Kira that she thinks she’s really beautiful, and not in the way girls say to one another as friends. She wants to have Kira know what she means, and that somehow scares her.

There are, of course, a couple concerns. First and foremost, Kira will think she’s crazy and reject her, and second, what if Kira does feel the same way? Where are they going to go from there? She hasn’t hashed out the details yet, but it’s a work in progress. 

So when Kira walks up, wearing a really cute black mini skirt with black stockings and a very form fitting button up, well Allison may have to pick her jaw back up.

“Hey, Allison!” Kira calls, walking over and sitting down next to her on the lunch bench. Allison smiles nervously and holds up her hand as a wave, and really, that’s all she can do? A wave? “So are you ready for the test tomorrow? I heard it’s going to be really hard.”

“Not really,” Allison admits, fiddling with a loose thread on her jacket. “I’ve been distracted lately and calculus has been the last thing on my mind.”

“Yeah, me too,” Kira says, running a hand through her hair and Allison has to force herself to look away, starting to take a drink from her water. “You wanna come over tonight?”

“What?” Allison chokes out, spitting her water out and coughing. Kira’s hands are quick to pat her back and rub circles on across and it isn’t helping the situation. 

“You could come over and we could order pizza and study together? If not it’s totally fine.”

“No, no, yeah that sounds great actually,” Allison says, gathering herself back and grinning from ear to ear. 

It’s just a study date, or not a date at all, just two friends studying so she shouldn’t be nervous. Why is she nervous? Allison can feel her face start to heat up and that’s the last thing she needs, to randomly blush after Kira invites her over, so she pretends to cough some more from the water incident.

“So tonight,” Kira says, looking like she is about to pat Allison on the back again. “Bring your textbook and me and you are going to have a study date.”

Allison half smiles and nods quickly and for some reason she’s more nervous about this than she’s ever been about any actual real date she’s been on.

-

Allison is sitting in her car, taking calming breaths, and is parked outside of Kira’s house. How is she going to be able to do this? It’s just studying she keeps telling herself, but somehow she feels like maybe this might be more? Maybe Kira knows how she feels and this is a way for them to act on it. Or just talk about it. Either way, it’s nerve wracking. 

“Come on, Allison,” she tells herself, “you’re stronger than getting scared of a crush.”

She nods to herself as a way of saying she’s ready, but her knuckles are gripping the steering wheel, and she still isn’t moving. 

“Allison?” and oh my God, Kira is at her passenger window, showing off that gorgeous smile she has. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Allison calls, grabbing her keys out of the ignition and flinging the car door open, almost falling as she steps out. “You ready to study?”

“Not really,” Kira laughs, “but I am ready for pizza!”

“That sounds way better than studying.”

Allison follows Kira into her house and wow is it an amazing house on the inside. It has parts of it made of glass and Allison thinks she’s in some kind of magazine spread on finer living because she wouldn’t mind living here. They walk by the kitchen, which looks brand new, with a huge fridge and grey granite counters, finished off with dark brown cabinets. 

They walk into Kira’s room and the bed takes up most of it, because it looks like it’s a california king size, although it probably isn’t that big. There’s a large window on the opposite side with large purple drapes hanging down on both sides. The room is painted a very light violet and Allison loves it all.

Kira sits down on the bed and lies back, stretching her arms above her head and Allison can see her shirt rising and makes herself look away. 

“So should we start studying?” Allison asks, standing in the middle of the room, looking around at the posters on the wall. 

“Sure,” Kira says, patting her hand down next to her on the couch. “Come on.”

Allison sits next to her and Kira grabs a calculus book off the floor, flipping it open and sighing, Allison can’t help but smiles.

“Bored already?” She asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“I mean I’m not going to say yes, but that’s basically what I’m saying, yes,” Kira laughs, looking back down at the textbook. 

“So what’s going to be on the test?” Allison asks, biting her lower lip nervously.

“Well, everything we’ve learned so far,” Kira is flipping to the front of the book and her tongue is sticking slightly out of the side, as she looks through the table of contents. “So it looks like chapters one through four.”

“Oh my God,” Allison sighs, “that’s so much.”

“We better get started.”

They sit like that, looking over their own notes and comparing them back to the book, discussing the different formulas and examples of them. At one point, Allison is working on a problem that Kira gave her as an example and she feel’s Kira’s hand on hers, telling her she’s doing it wrong and that she’ll show her, but all Allison is paying attention to is that Kiras hand is over hers, and wow is it soft.

The doorbell rings and Kira goes to answer it, coming back a minute later with a large cheese pizza; both of them close their books right away and start to devour it. Kira let’s out a little moan as she takes the first bite, licking her lips after swallowing and wow, her lips are so cute and kissable and shiny and Allison distracts her thought process with a bite of this delicious pizza.

“This is so good,” Kira says, taking another bite. “Study date so worth it.”

“Totally,” Allison agrees, taking in another warm cheesy bite. 

Allison looks up and sees Kira smiling at her, and it looks like she’s about to laugh, in fact she is laughing. 

“You got some cheese,” she says, before reaching her hand forward and wiping the piece off, which is right on the corner of Allison’s mouth, with her thumb. 

Allison watches as she takes her thumb and puts it in her mouth, sucking the cheese off and okay, Allison never thought that watching someone lick cheese of their fingers could be so hot, and yet here is Kira, doing just that and making it hot.

“Thanks,” Allison says, hearing her own voice come out shaky, sounding like she does before a big speech in front of class. 

“No problem,” Kira says, and she licks her bottom lip, slowly. So slowly. Allison can’t be imagining this, no one licks their lip that steadily.

It goes quiet after that and Allison is almost certain that Kira is going to be able to hear her heart pounding in her chest, because she can hear it loud and clear. And it’s picking up pace with each passing, silent, second. 

“So,” Allison says, but it’s more of a whisper and her eyes aren’t moving away from Kira’s gaze, and maybe they should. But then again, Kira hasn’t looked away either. 

“So,” Kira repeats, and Allison can feel the space between them getting smaller and smaller, until she can feel Kira’s breath on her skin. 

“So.”

And then Kira leans in fully and their lips are together and Allison’s eyes flutter as they shut and everything else melts away. Kiras soft lips, intertwined with hers and she lets out a small noise that she doesn’t even recognize as Kira’s hands grip on the back of her head, lacing in between her hair.

Allison’s hands wrap around and she pulls Kira in, wanting her as close and possible, feeling every curve up against her body. Kira’s legs are over Allison’s now and she’s straddling her, tongues working together as Allison’s hands struggle to unbutton Kira’s shirt. Once it’s off Allison’s mouth is on Kira, kissing her neck, and moving back up to her mouth, biting at Kira’s bottom lip. 

Kira let’s out a groan and her grip on Allison tightens as Allison’s mouth moves from her mouth down to her collar bone, sucking the skin in and biting down, knowing it’s going to leave a mark for later.

Allison can feel Kira’s hands on the bottom of her sweater and she raises her hands, letting Kira take it off, feeling Kira’s bare skin hot against hers. They’re both in their bras now and Kira leans on Allison, having her fall back onto the bed, and Allison can feel Kira’s hands exploring her, rubbing up along her neck and to her shoulder, pulling her bra strap down and kissing her bare skin.

Is this actually happening? Kira unhooks her bra and throws it on the ground, kissing and licking Allison’s skin as she moves down. Yeah, it definitely is.

Kira’s tongue works wonders on Allison, moving from one nipple to the next, sucking and biting, and Allison didn’t know how good getting sucked there could feel until now. Kira’s hand slips down even further, rubbing softly in between her legs, and Allison’s eyes widen and she let’s out a whimper; Kira’s fingers rub over her clit, through her jeans, making her bite down hard on her lip.

“Fuck,” Allison says, heavy breathing, watching Kira kiss down her stomach, soft and tender, until she’s at her waist, already unbuttoning Allison’s jeans.

“Kira!” Kira’s dad’s voice comes from outside, and Allison’s eyes widen and her heart free falls down into her stomach. 

Kira jumps off of Allison and is frantically putting on her shirt, tossing Allison her sweater, because there’s no time for Allison to put her bra on. They manage to get their shirts on, flip open the text books and lie down on the bed, pretending to study as the door opens.

“Oh,” Kira’s dad says, smiling at them both. “Didn’t know you had company. Studying?”

“Yeah, big test tomorrow,” Kira says, and Allison only nods at him. “Gotta keep on top of it.”

“Alright, well let me know if you need anything.”

They both nod and Allison’s heart is still in her gut, beating so hard she thinks it might cause a bruise. Kira turns to look at Allison and gives her a wink, closing the book and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“That was fun,” Kira says, running her thumb along her lips. “Too bad my parents are home now.”

“Well,” Allison says, “my dad works a lot, so next study date can be at my house.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kira says, “and I’m pretty sure we have a test soon in English so we definitely need a study date soon.”

“Oh we will,” Allison says, leaning in and giving Kira a quick kiss, pulling away before it can get heated again. “You’re a great study partner.”


End file.
